Bridge Over Troubled Water
by mysterywriter012
Summary: A very powerful wraith queen takes control over Teyla's mind, becoming a huge threat to the Atlantis base. This brings Colonel John Sheppard and Colonel Carter to the most difficult decision they ever had to face.


**Disclaimer: **Stargate Characters are not mine, just borrowing them 

**WARNING:** CHARACTER DEATH!!

**Guidelines:** The real Teyla's thoughts and actions will be in **bold.** When taken over by the wraith queen they are just regular font. (after the queen seizes control)

Teyla Emmagon had embarked on many dangerous missions in her life. Especially since she had come to Atlantis. When back on her homeworld, she never really had to deal with any dangers because they were protected.

One of the most dangerous things that she had ever done was probably connecting with the mind of a wraith queen. Teyla had to open her mind to a psychotic killer, risking her own self being taken over. It had happened before, when they were all at an underground base.

As Teyla Emmagon laid down to rest at night, she was not aware of the approaching wraith cruiser, just on the outskirts of weapons range. For all the people of Atlantis could tell, it was just resting.

Still, the cloaking device was armed and ready.

Nor was Teyla aware of the fact that the wraith queen of the hive ship was sitting upon her throne, waiting for Teyla's mind to be open as she laid her head down to rest.

Teyla was exhausted after countless hours of sparring with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex. She was too exhausted to even change. Teyla merely wandered into her bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed. She smiled, as she drew the covers up around her.

She couldn't wait to beat the two of them in sparring _again_ tomorrow.

……

The Wraith Queen smirked at her opportunity. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to connect with Teyla's mind. She could tell Teyla's apart from all others. Teyla's amount of wraith DNA made her seem flawless.

The Wraith Queen hissed to herself, before widening her smile. "There we go…" she said. She could feel the connection getting stronger.

"Ready the ship….go!" she snapped at the guard that was standing next to her. He nodded, before leaving. The wraith queen smiled. "It is time…this one is mine…" she said.

……

**Teyla woke with a start. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Something wasn't right. This wasn't her. She knew it was her body, but she felt like it wasn't her.**

**Then it hit her. She was under control of another mind. A Wraith Queen's mind. **

"Get up…." Teyla spoke, even though the voice was not her own.

Teyla wandered over to the full length mirror that was in front of her, and she studied her figure. She ran her hands over her half bared stomach, and down to her thighs.

"We are going to need to change this…" she stated.

She walked towards the closet, an eeriness all around her. She threw open the door, and sighed in awe. She pulled out a full black leather outfit, and tossed it on the bed.

She walked over, running her hands over it, taking in its sweet feel. "This is more my taste…"

Teyla ripped off her tank top and flowy skirt. She slid the leather onto her body, enjoying the feel of it on her skin.

She walked back to the mirror, taking in the tight black leather tank top, and the tight matching black leather pants.

Then a hiss escaped from her lips. A hiss. She never hissed.

**Teyla felt as if she was inside her body, screaming and desperately trying to break free. Teyla's eyes snapped shut.**

"**What do you want with me!?" the real Teyla cried out. Teyla felt the wraith queen overpower her. Teyla had never encountered such a strong force.**

"Hush now…" her reflection in the mirror spoke.

Teyla turned and headed towards her door. She stepped out in the hallway, her hair flipping as she looked either way.

_You thought you could fool me by pretending we destroyed your city? I could sense your wraith DNA from miles away…_

**Teyla struggled with each step. She had to stop her from doing this. She had to break the connection and find John or Ronon or even Rodney.**

Teyla walked down the hall, and went into the infirmary. She saw Carson sitting in a chair, gazing into his computer. He looked exhausted.

_**No, not Carson…**_

"Hello… doctor…" Teyla spoke.

Carson snapped back into reality and looked at her. "Ah, hello Teyla! Oh…um….what are you….that's an interesting outfit…" Carson stated, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Teyla giggled, and began to walk towards him.

_Don't try to resist me, human. You're not strong enough._

Teyla continued to walk towards him, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was wondering…I seem to have forgotten my access code to the city…things. I was wondering if I could borrow yours? I can't get my…bedroom door open…" Teyla said.

This Queen may have been the strongest, but she definitely wasn't the smartest.

**Teyla struggled on the inside. She had to keep trying to break the connection. She just had to! **

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear. Happens to me all the time. Why don't you use my ID for tonight to get what you need?" Dr. Beckett suggested, clipping his ID off of his jacket.

Teyla put on a smile. "Thank you…Carson…" she said, stroking his shoulder. Carson smiled up at her.

Then Teyla drew her fist back, and punched Carson hard across the face. He immediately collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

_**No, no…Carson!**_

_He's not dead…human…_

Teyla turned and raised her chin slightly. She walked out of the infirmary, and heard the doors shut behind her. She turned to walk towards the control room. As she walked towards it, a few soldiers said a 'hello' to her in passing.

**She was helpless! They were right there, yet it was so hard to exclaim out for help!**

Teyla walked into the control room to see a few scientist sitting around at the desks. She heard the doors close behind her and she smiled. There were only three of them. It seemed all too easy.

"Hello humans…" she spoke.

They all looked up at her, and Teyla grabbed the one that was closest to her, snapping his neck.

The other two scurried around the room, trying to get away from her. The blonde haired one grabbed onto the microphone. "Colonel Sheppard! Colonel Sheppard! Colonel Carter! Emergency in the control room!" he yelled.

Teyla walked up to him, drawing a knife from her pouch. She jabbed it forward, stabbing him in the heart. She turned to see the last one cowering in the corner. She slowly approached him.

_Fear…_

He was too terrified to move, and he braced himself against the wall. Teyla held the one bloody knife in her hand, her eyes not leaving his face.

_**Stop this! It is not necessary!**_

_Try to stop me human. Try all you want, but you won't be able to…_

Teyla drew her hand back, before slapping a palm onto his chest. He looked down at her hand and she groaned. "I've forgotten that I can't do that here!" she yelled angrily. She took her knife and sliced his throat.

She looked back at the controls, ignoring the small 'thump' of the body hitting the ground.

She approached the control panel. She closed her eyes and inhaled the breeze, taking in the soon to be moment of victory.

She opened her eyes, and looked down at the panel. "Okay…now I shall take what is mine…" she said, pushing a few keys.

…..

"Colonel Sheppard! Colonel Sheppard! Colonel Carter! Emergency in the control room!"

John sighed, before pressing his finger against his earpiece. Everytime he wanted to just sit down and enjoy a cheeseburger, something like this came up.

"Go ahead…." He said, standing up. When there was no response, he started to get worried. "Hello? Watkins?" he asked.

He looked over at Ronon and Rodney, who were eating across from him. "What's wrong?" Rodney asked, his mouth full.

"I don't know, but something big is happening in the control room…" he said, before picking up his P90 and heading down the hall.

He arrived at the doors a few minutes later, to see Radek Zelenka standing outside the doors. He was muttering, and franticly tying on his keypad.

"What's going on Radek?" John asked, hearing Ronon and McKay arriving behind him. He head a slight 'oof' and he guessed that McKay probably wasn't paying attention and had run into Ronon.

"I don't know…someone is messing with the control system…" he said, not looking up.

"Who?" John questioned. "I do not know…" Radek said, shaking his head. McKay sighed, before walking over to assist… or rather boss him.

John turned to look at Ronon. "Hey, where is Teyla?" he asked. Ronon shrugged. "Haven't seen her since sparring…" he said.

There was a click, and a sudden shriek of feedback.

McKay looked around. "Someone is messing with the intercom…" he muttered. At that moment, a panting Colonel Carter and Major Lorne rushed up the steps.

"What's going on?" Colonel Carter demanded. "We don't know…" Radek replid.

"Attention all you pathetic humans…." Came the voice on the intercorm.

John looked around. "Teyla?" he questioned.

"You're city is on the verge of destruction. There is nothing you can do about it. If you come in here and kill me…you will not only lose a dear friend, but also your entire city. My hive has direct orders to strike the city if I am to die…"

Radek looked at his keypad. "She is right. She's disabled the cloaking device AND the shields…" he said.

John looked at him. "She's taking over Teyla…" he said, dumbfounded.

"I ask that your leader come into the control room…and have a small…bargaining as you humans put it…"

Colonel Carter moved to step forward, but John cut her off. "No, I'll do it…" he said, his eyes full of a pleading look.

Colonel Carter nodded, hesitantly.

John walked up to the door, and knocked firmly.

A few seconds later, the doors cracked open. John groaned. "Perfect…" he muttered, before squeezing through. As soon as he slipped through, Ronon noticed that the doors slammed shut.

….

Teyla turned to see John standing there, a P90 armed.

_**No…. please not John…**_

_Ah, someone you have…what is this? A strong feeling for? This pathetic human? Well, this will be a joy for me…_

"I know what you're doing. I'm not one to negotiate with someone of your type but…you really need to let her go…then we can talk…" John stated.

"I don't think so, human. It doesn't work like that…" Teyla snapped. John kept his P90 pointed at her. This was Teyla it was happening to. Teyla did nothing to deserve something like this. Teyla was a good person. A good person!

"What do you want?" John asked. "What all us Queens want…more power and more feed…" Teyla said, approaching him.

John glared over at her. "Stop right there…."

"Or what are you going to do? Kill me? Then you'll kill her…" Teyla hissed.

"How about your get your royal chunky behind down here and then we can talk?" John asked. Teyla smiled. "The longer you argue, the weaker she gets…. and the less time you all have…" Teyla snapped.

John's gaze softened. "Okay. I'll listen…" he muttered. Teyla smiled. "She chose a smart one…" Teyla stated. John squared his jaw. Anything to save Teyla.

………..

"Are you sure?" McKay asked. Zelenka nodded. "Positive…." He agreed.

McKay turned to face Colonel Carter. "We can still cloak the jumpers. We fly out, destroy the ship…. and we are safe…" McKay stated.

Colonel Carter looked down. "But…wouldn't that kill Teyla?" she asked. McKay looked down, before looking back at Colonel Carter. "Not if she breaks the connection in time…" he said.

Colonel Carter averted her eyes to look at the ground. "Take Major Lorne with you…" she said, weakly.

Normally Major Lorne would oppose to this, but this was too serious of a matter. He hurried after McKay, down the steps.

Colonel Carter heard the sound of rushing footsteps approaching and she saw a marine running towards her. "Colonel Carter… we just found Dr. Beckett. They say he will live but he is out cold…" he stated.

Colonel Carter nodded, before giving him a wave of dismissal. She turned on her headpiece. She had to tell John the plan. She knew John would never kill Teyla to kill the queen. But when it came to the safety of the entire base, she knew he would choose to kill and hope that Atlantis could fiend off the approaching hive.

"John…we an alternative…."

…………….

"You sure?" John asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the now almost strip-teasing Teyla.

"Positive. Just try to help her break the connection…" Colonel Carter responded.

John lowered his P90 slightly. "Teyla….real Teyla…listen to me. You have to break the connection. I can't say why…well other than the obvious…but you have to do it…" John said. He could feel a few tears welling up in his eyes.

He wouldn't cry. He refused to cry, because there would be no reason to cry.

"She cannot overpower me…human. If she could, then she would of done so already…" Teyla hissed, before slowly approaching him. John raised his P90 again.

"Stay back…" he said. Teyla laughed, but it wasn't a Teyla laugh. There was something really wicked and eerie about it.

"You wouldn't kill her…" she said, stepping close to him. John continued to stare down at her.

"Teyla…I know you can hear me….please…." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

_**I can hear you John! I'm trying, John! I don't know what to do! I'm getting so weak and its getting harder and harder to fight her!**_

"You should hear how pathetic she sounds…" Teyla said, pressing her body to his.

She tilted her head up. "I think she wants me to give you this…" she said.

She grabbed John's face in her hands, and kissed him roughly. For a minute John kissed, back but then he remembered it wasn't the real Teyla he was kissing.

He pushed her off of him, and she fell to the ground. She cackled, tossing her head back.

He didn't want to hurt her, but it was hard not to. With every blow he gave her, that was Teyla's body he was hitting. It may have been the queen on the inside, but it was still Teyla's body.

"It is useless…I can feel her dying inside…." Teyla growled.

_**Kill me, John. You have to…please…for everyone else's sake…John…kill me…**_

_Do you know how pathetic you sound, human? He will never kill you…he cares to much…_

"Colonel Sheppard, we are in position…" McKay's voice said.

Colonel Sheppard was silent. He could feel the hot tears coming down his face as he stared down at what was left of the woman who had been on his team for four years. A woman who was his friend….a woman he might have even loved…and now he could never tell her…

"Colonel Sheppard, has Teyla broken the connection?" McKay questioned.

John closed his eyes, blinking away the tears. "Tell Lorne to fire…" he said.

"Is she okay?" McKay asked. "Just do it, dammit!!" John yelled.

It was then everything got quiet. There was the sound of a loud, almost sonic boom. John turned to look at Teyla. Her orange eyes widened, before she let out a shriek. John watched as her figure collapsed to the ground again, the scream slowly fainting.

John rushed over to her, holding her against him tightly. He brought his face close to hers, trying to find a breathing pattern. Nothing…

"Colonel Sheppard? Colonel Sheppard are you all okay?" Major Lorne questioned.

John couldn't reply.

"Colon-"

John ripped his earpiece out and threw it across the room. He held the body of Teyla in his arms. Teyla Emmagon was dead. He heard the doors open, and looked up to see Colonel Carter standing there with Ronon Dex, Radek Zelenka, and a breathless Rodney McKay and Major Lorne, who had probably just got there.

McKay's eyes widened. "Oh my god…what did I do? What have I done? I killed her!" Rodney said, slowly backing away.

John heard Colonel Carter utter a few comforting words, but he paid no attention. He looked down at Teyla's beautiful face, tears coming down harder.

He buried his face in her neck, and began to sob.

He didn't care who was watching, how pathetic he looked, or who wasn't there. Teyla Emmagon was now out of his life.

He would never get to gaze into those soft brown eyes again.

He would never get the chance to tell her that he loved her….

_Teyla…Oh Teyla…_


End file.
